Red Gloved Secrets
by XaviAmi
Summary: Kyle is homeless and Stan shows up to comfort him like a best friend should, little do they know that about twenty other people is watching them share secrets from behind a bush.    Rated T for language. BoyxBoy. Major Style, Creek, Bunny, slight Kyman.


**Hi guys! Guess what? I'm not dead! Yaaaaaaaaaay!  
>Yes, so after like a 3-4 month hiatus at making no attempt at writing any new fanfics or finishing old ones, I've finally returned. All I can say for my excuse it that I was away on holiday, then we had school exams and crap and then I was helping to decorate my new bedroom (which still isn't finished yet! **yawns**)<strong>

**So, hopefully I will be on fanfiction a lot more now and actually getting things done for once. Also, as for my Beta reader profile...well, I have no idea what the hell is wrong with it, but it just DOESN'T WANT TO WORK! I don't know why! So I'll be taking a break from beta-ing but I'll still be posting fanfics of my own. If anyone can help me with my Beta reader profile I would really appreciate it.**

**This story was originally split-wrote by myself and my friend GeorgiaGaaraPanda, but she had to go home and I finished off the rest!**  
><strong>Now onto the story itself. Please don't comment about how Kyle doesn't have any family in this fic, we forgot to add them in. The Broflovskis' can just be on...a buisness trip or something. And if I messed up on anything character-wise please don't start complaining about it to me. I'm new to writing South Park fanfics and have only just got into it.<strong>

**And keep in mind that I finished this story at about 4:35 this morning! The last bit is going to seem a bit rushed and crap...sorry!**

**Pairings: Major Style, Bunny, Creek, hints of Kyman and a slight crack pairing of Stenny! XD**

**Annnnnd that's about it! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><span>Red Gloved Secrets<span>

Kyle was homeless. Lonely, alone and abandoned. Recently he had accidentally signed the deed to his house over to that kid, Cartman. Yet another bet the red head seemed to get himself stuck in. Losing his home was the biggest mistake a boy his age could make. Even more than that time he had lost a bet to the fat ass and had to suck his balls. But none the less he held his head high, not letting his pride be crushed for the eighth time this week, and continued being homeless. Hopefully what tiny ounce of optimism he had left to spare would eventually kick in so he could make it through all this crap.

The red head's curly and unable to tame Jewfro, peeking out from with under his original green ushanka, waved about over his eyes. Kyle, brushing it away impatiently, silently cursed at the wind.

A passing bystander looked at Kyle in disgust, as if he was a piece of nasty on the bottom of their shoe. Then they left leaving Kyle feeling woeful and unwanted. Luckily his super best friend, Stan, saw him and walked up to him. Then he sat at the side of Kyle; his bottom resting firmly onto the sidewalk.

"What's up with you, dude?" Stan asked, looking at Kyle with questioning eyes.

"I've been involved with yet another one of Cartman's stupid bets and yet again...I failed! Just like I fail at life!" Kyle replied, digging his heels into the gravel on the ground "I have lost my house this time. My own damn home! Now I'm homeless!"

"Wow Kyle, I-I don't know what to say! That sucks! Although I guess it's your own fault for having anything to do with Cartman's stupid bets. Leave it so that Kenny does them instead of you" Stan said, with a slight reassuring smile.

"Anyway why are you here?" Kyle asked Stan, looking up at him in hope that he had specially thought to come see him.

"Oh you know...just in the neighbourhood!" Stan tried, with a facial expression which easily told Kyle that it was a blatant lie.

Kyle pondered for a moment about the real reason the raven would have been here in first place. _Probably just forgot my chemistry book and he came to return it back to me..._

The raven haired teen looked deeply into the forest green shaded eyes which belonged to his super best friend. It felt almost as though he was running through the small woods at the back of Stark's pond. The place where the whole group used to play hide-and-go-seek when they were little. Normally about half-way through the game Kyle and Stan ditched the other two and hid together in their poorly built tree-den, sharing secrets. Oh how times had changed. They never told each other anything anymore. As they had grown older the two had drifted apart. They were still the best of friends of course, that'd never change, but drifted into different interests. When they both moved up into high school, Kyle had become determined to get good grades so he could study to become a lawyer once he had graduated. Stan was more about the sports and girls.

Stan could honestly say right then and there on the spot that he missed having his good old buddy around. Times were a lot better and more enjoyable with Kyle. He always knew how to cheer him up, make him laugh...make him blush. Yes, Stan always knew he'd have slight feelings for Kyle. I mean, who wouldn't? A little toned, pretty green eyes, fluffy and adorable red hair. The raven started noticing this was a crush since he was around about 9. Don't get him wrong he's into women, but maybe it'd be nice to have a relationship with someone you've known nearly all your life and are close with. _God, I miss him! I want to be like we were when we were kids, whispering secrets and saying things only we'd understand!_

"Kyle?" The black hair teen asked as he snapped out of his trance.

"Um, yeah?" Kyle replied, locking gazes with the raven. His heart beat sped faster per second. Any louder and perhaps the whole of South Park could hear the booming coming from within the young Jew's chest.

"Remember when we were little and we used to tell each other secrets all the time?" Stan spoke softly as he slowly sneaked his red gloved hand over to rest gently against Kyle's green mittens. Kyle jumped slightly at the sudden contact and then nodded curiously in reply.

"Well, I kinda have a secret..." Stan trailed off until he had thought carefully for a moment and then added "Actually I have two!"

Kyle peaked up in interest at this. What could Stan have possible kept a secret for all this time? _Maybe he wants to tell me that he's gay too! Okay, maybe not. Or perhaps he hates me and doesn't want to be best friends anymore! Or maybe, just maybe he..._

"Okay! The first secret is-" Stan started as Kyle suddenly interrupted with "Yeah! What is it?"

"It's that I want us to start telling secrets again!" Stan whispered in a lowered voice, covering his mouth with his hands and placing them to Kyle's ear. Stan leant back on the sidewalk to see Kyle's expression; which the red head raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Are you fucking serious?'

"Alright! Alright! I'll cut right to the chase! Do you want to know my second secret, Kyle?" the raven teased as he laughed at his own silliness. It felt good to laugh with Kyle again.

Kyle chuckled, "YES! GOD DAMMIT! TELL ME ALREADY!"

Stan gently leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kyle's ear. His hot breath from the cold travelling down Kyle's neck and instantly warming him up. The red head was feeling a little woozy from the raven's seductive and flirty nature. _Is it just me or is he deliberately making me flush? But how can that be? He doesn't even feel the same way about me in the slightest! Even I know that god dammit!_

"Kyle...my second secret is..." Stan whispered quietly, he'd be surprised if Kyle even heard that since it was so quiet.

"Y-y-yes?" Kyle replied "What is it? Tell me!"

"I like-" Stan started but was interrupted by about twenty teens all pilling through a bush on the opposite side of the street, all at once. One boy in an orange parka pushed through from the back of the group and stepped out to the pavement. He brushed down his scruffy jeans and pulled down his furry hood to reveal his mop of shiny blond hair.

"Hey guys! Having fun touching each other?" Kenny McCormick shouted across to the two sitting on the sidewalk. He casually strutted over and slung an arm over Stan's shoulder.

"KENNY!" the noirette shouted at him, because once again the blond had taken it too far...as usual.

"You like Kenny?" Kyle gasped as he pointed at the blond accusingly which Kenny then tried to bite at with a playful grin on his smug little face. Over on the other side of the road Butter's sighed as he drooped his head down to look at the floor.

"Of course not! Why on earth would I like Kenny?" Stan replied.

"Awww Manly Stanley! I thought we were going to get married and have hot, steamy butt-sex tonight?" the blond teased again, holding his hands over his heart in mock hurt.

"Piss off Kenny!" the noirette told the blond as he grabbed Kyle's hand and pulled him to walk over the road to the others.

"What are all you guys doing here anyway?" the red head asked when they reached the other twenty teenagers.

"You know, just spying on you fags! To see if Jews do actually suck ass like it is stated!" Cartman explained in his same old cocky and childish way which he never grew out of.

"SHUT UP FATASS!" Kyle spat in his face in return "...It doesn't matter I-If I happened to like Stan anyway...he likes Kenny!"

"Oh hamburgers! Well there goes my hope in a relationship!" Butters sighed again. Kenny then pulled the smaller blond into his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. Butters' face flushed so he quickly took cover and snuggled further into Kenny's chest.

Stan turned to face Kyle and took both his slender green mitten hands into his own red gloved ones. Forrest green met sky blue and connected like two magnets, drawing each other in.

"Kyle Broflovski, I don't like Kenny nor do I like anyone else! I only like you dude!" the black haired teen spoke softly as he lifted his hand up to caress Kyle's little dainty face. Kyle turned bright red within a few seconds of letting it sink in. _He likes me back...OH JESUS! HE LIKES ME BACK! It may not have been the most romantic way of saying it but HE LIKES ME!_

"...fags"

Unaware that the other twenty or so people around them had just saw their 'little gay moment', Kyle and Stan suddenly dropped hands and turned simultaneously to glare at Craig. Yes, the one and only Craig Tucker.

"Oh right! That's funny because I guess we could say the same to you about your fucked up little gay-mance with Tweek over there!" Kyle stabbed back as he pointed to Tweek who was currently crouching on the floor near Craig's feet, mumbling his usual paranoiac and spazzy theories about the government and underpants gnomes. Craig just looked down at Tweek, patted his head affectionately and then looked back up to Stan and Kyle and flipped them off. Oh how unexpected!

"Oh my god! Why are there so many gays in this son of a bitch town?" Cartman shouted out loud to no-one in particular yet wanting everyone to hear it "It's bad enough with all the Jews!"

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, CARTMAN!" the red head screamed at him. Kenny stuck his tongue out at the chubby brunette while Craig flipped him off as usual.

"Yeah dude! Give it a rest already! Me and Kyle are together and we're happy!" Stan pointed out, to which Cartman shut up and frowned. And to that Stan pulled on Kyle's skinny waist with his red gloved hands and gently pressed his lips against Kyle's rosy pink ones. He could feel Kyle's lips pressing firmly against his own. The red head's whole body stiffened when Stan parted his lips slightly and began to nip at the other's lower lip. Kyle wound his arms around Stan's neck and dug his fingers into his dark hair. Stan seemed to enjoy this as Kyle felt Stan smirk into the kiss, so he must've been doing something right. After a while Stan pulled back and then pressed his lips to Kyle's ear.

"This is our secret" the black haired teen whispered "Our little secret..."

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooooo, was it any good?<strong>

**Did you see what I meant about rushed? **sighs** I swear I'll get some sleep one day, instead of staying up writing fanfics till early hours of the morning! -_-**

**Please review! It gives me the motivation to write more! Should I continue this? Also, NO FLAMES! Thank you~**


End file.
